Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
At present, there exists a method of providing caller identification information to a called party that is in spoken form based on a text-to-speech pronunciation of the calling party's identity. There also exists a method whereby a caller creates and edits a phonetic-alphabet representation of its identity. In this case, the phonetic representation is conveyed to the called party as caller identification information (caller ID). The phonetic representation of the caller's identity is displayed to the called party, is converted to speech, and/or is converted to characters of an alphabet of a language of the second party and then displayed thereto.
Nonetheless, a need remains for an apparatus and method for providing an improved method of requesting, generating and communicating a data file for a phonetic pronunciation of an identifier.